All An Accident
by Koton15
Summary: Rukia and Ichigo hated each other, both were going to Karakura High for the third year. They tried hard to keep away from each other, but a life changing situation came up were Rukia saved Ichigos Life, what will their relationship turn into. Ichiruki
1. Beginning

_**xXPreviewXxx: Ichigo and Rukia , two normal teens who disliked each other were going to Karakura High for the third year. They tried hard to keep away from each other, but a life changing situation came up when Rukia saved Ichigo's Life, What will their relationship evolve into?**_

_**XxXX AN: I came up with this story from my school life. I hope to have the Characters not OOC. I don't know how long it will be, I am a person who write and just never finishes a story, but maybe it will change. This story is Ichiruki. I don't own Bleach nor Rukia and Ichigo They belong to Tite Kubo.**_

_**Read and Review people :)**_

** All An Accident**

* * *

><p>Today was the day, where every kid went back to the school. It was near the end of summer and fall started. The trees were turning an auburn color and the scent of "fall" was in the air. The full bright moon glistens down on Karakura town and shone down on the street like a path way to heaven. It was a peaceful night and yet-.<p>

"ICHIGOOOO", Isshin yelled ecstatically as he jumped into his son's bedroom while turning on the light switch thus blinding lights revealing an oh so lazy Ichigo sleeping in his bed, as he was being rudely awaken by his father. But his father's move did not budge Ichigo at all. Isshin did not get a positive response out of his son, but a "go away" move as his son took his covers to cover his head from the blinding lights that kept him from sleeping.

"ICHIGOOOO you lazy son of mine, this is the start of a new day, a new school year, a new day to actually wake up on time for the first day of school. It's a ne-"

"Shut up Dad!", an irritated teen looked at his dad with a annoyed expression. He lifted his head up from his pillow and casually rubbed his eyes to adjust them to the bright lights pounding on him. He gave his dad a death stare for a second and looked at his clock. 6:30 am it said. Ichigo was not a morning person so he was pretty grumpy when his father woke him up and in a loud way.

"Stupid son of mine, if you didn't know it's 6:30am and you need to WAKE UP" he said as he leaped to his son to give him a wakeup call, but before he could Ichigo wrestled his dad to the ground and out of his way.

"UUUG can't you see I am awake now, get out of my room!" with a push and slam of his door his dad was out the door. "Stupid dad" he said with a nasty voice. It was 6:45am and school started at 7:05am. He was in no rush to get to school. But he managed to get dressed and brush his teeth. He lazily walked down the stairs and was greeted by his two sisters.

"Oi Yuzu, Karin" he said with his ruff morning voice as he walked passed them to sit down at the table which had some eggs and bacon on it.

"Ichi-nii its only like 6 in the morning and you and Tou-san are already making a ruckus" Karin said as she sipped her orange juice and sat it down on the wooden table.

"Onii-chan you shouldn't get in fights with Tou-san so often" Yuzu said with a worried expression on her face.

"Yuzu-chan, Karin-Chan, thank you for coming to daddy's rescue, Let me hug you both" Isshin said has he leaped to his two daughters with eyes flooding out with water. Yuzu screamed a little, but Karin jabbed him in his stomach and Isshin landed on the floor like a dead body.

"BAKA, I wasn't! I was stating something" Karin said in an angry tone while walking away from her dad, collected her supplies for school.

"OH DEAR MASAKI LOOK WHAT OUR KIDS DID TO DADDY!" Isshin cried to a big poster of his wife hanging in the middle of the kitchen wall. His wife had bright orange hair and a big bright smile on her face that seemed to lite up the room.

"Baka" Ichigo said as he past his father with a toast in his mouth and his backpack on his right shoulder just casually hanging. 6:50 am, only 15 minutes till school. Kurosaki Ichigo, Age 16, not having to wear a school uniform as the school changed that policy last year, was in a white shirt with the words "Don't speak" bright orange labeled on the front. With his blue jeans and red and white sneakers he was off to school to start another boring year…..Though he thought

* * *

><p>But a few blocks over a different routine was in hand.<p>

Movement was going around the house as the morning began. At a steady pace two people were wondering the house starting the day in an orderly fashion. A table was in the middle of the room with all the movement. The table held a warm steamy plate of just made pancakes as the room filled up with its scent. The day started for Kuchiki Rukia, age 16 and her Older Brother Kuchiki Bayakuya, age 28. The two sibling lived together after their mother and father died. Bayakuya was getting ready for his work as he collected his files and papers. Rukia was rushing around, collecting all her supplies while trying to eat a pancake stuffed in her mouth.

"Nii-sama, have you seen my chappy folders?" Rukia said in a frantic voice and she was putting her sandals on while wearing a black T-shirt with short tan pants that were just above her knees. She looked up to her brother who just got done backing his brief case.

"Yes I saw them on the coffee table in the living room" he said as he looked at his watch. Looking at the time he knew Rukia needed to get going to make it on time for school. So he started to rush her. With a quick slug of a warm morning coffee he grabbed his brief case and opened the door.

"Rukia you ready?" he said as he stepped out the door.

"Yeah coming" she said as she jolted out of the door way. "Bye Nii-sama have fun at work" she said she walked to the sidewalk. As she did Bayakuya got into his silver Lexis and drove off to his work place. Working has a lawyer he had to get there on time to discus with his clients. Rukia waved goodbye as the car drove pass her. The full moon was still in sight, but the moon would soon be hidden by the upcoming sun and the clouds rolling in. It was 6:55 am and Rukia started to walk to school like always. She felt like this year would be different, but truth is she didn't know how different it would get.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading, This is only the first chapter. It's the beginning so it's just the introduction<strong>_

_**Read and Rate also here is some references for you**_

_**Nii-sama = brother**_

_**Ichi-nii= Karin refers to Ichigo**_

_**Onii-chan = Yuzu References to Ichigo**_

_**Oi = Hey**_

_**Baka = Idiot**_


	2. Greetings

**xX AN: Thanks for all the people who favorite this story and I am determined to finish this story, thanks for the review falconrukichi! I will continue ;). I hope to finish this story but for now lets get reading**

**Anyways on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, nor Rukia or Ichigo Tite Kubo does.**

**But I do own my OC ;P.**

**Greetings**

* * *

><p>7:00am and the first day of high school was about to begin for the few hundreds of teens wondering the hallways. As usual the hallways were crowded with kids left to right, chatter was in the air and gossip was already spreading like a wild fire in a dry grassland. The bell would ring at 7:05am telling the kids that school has begon and everyone should be in there class, and yet people were in no rush to get to class.<p>

"Rukia-san!"a high pitch voice echoed across the hallways. A young bubbly teen came running up to Rukia. She had brown-orange hair that complemented her brown eyes as she wore a light pink dress with sandals the color of white with a hint of green on the bottom. She had her hair back behind her ears that was held up on both sides with a hibiscus shaped hair pins in the color of an aqua blue.

"Rukia-san! It's been a while, how was your summer?" Her cheerful friend asked as she settled down from the familiar face of her good friend.

"Orihime, wow its nice seeing you, and summer? it was okay, I helped my nii-sama with some papers and been looking for a job in the neighborhood."

"Oh, that's great, I have been working at the new bakery, it's called "Sweet-n-Stop". It's fun there I got to even make my own cupcake! It's made out of bean paste and jelly. Rukia-san should try it, I know you will like it" Orihime said in excitement

"Eto…." Rukia knew Orihime wasn't the best cook on earth and she always did love eating these weird combinations of food together. But Rukia didn't want to hurt he friend's feeling so she had to think of something that would get her out of eating the so called cupcake and at the same time not hurting Orihime.

"..Orihime, thanks for the offer, but I really need to lay off the sweet, it's not healthy for me" She said as a sweat dropped from her forehead as she waited for her reply.

"Hmm…" Orihime said under her breath as she was putting her thinking cap on.

"Demo Orhime it's n-"but before Rukia could get her words out Orihime intervened

"Oi Rukia, I understand, I mean those sweets can go right through you"

"Wait was that an insult and is she calling me fat" Rukia thought

"So that's why I am going to make you a special cupcake!" She said as she patted her friend on the shoulder

"S-special….cupcake?" Rukia said in surprise and shock.

"Of course it will kind of be like a diet cupcake, don't worry I won't put sweets in it. It will be made out of many kinds of fruits and vegetables and I know you will like it" she said in a smile

Rukia still wasn't sure about it. But she knew she couldn't stop her .

"Orihime, have you seen any other of our friends around?"

"Lets see…." Orihime said. As she was about to answer a loud voice hurdled over to them

"Rukia!" Rukia turned around to find the suspect of the person who called her. She had red hair with a purple hair tie that held the back of her hair in a ponytail. She wore long khaki pants that were up to her knees and a shirt with many shades of blue on it. Her whole outfit really brought out her sea blue eyes that were coming ever so closer to Rukia. Hitomi Kasumi ran up to her best friend in white sneakers with a small in print of Toto the panda bear, her favorite cartoon.

"Kasumi!" Rukia said in shock and surprise as her best friend hugged her. Kasumi only standing about 2 more inches above Rukia, was happy to see her childhood friend after a long month of summer break.

"Ohayou Kasumi-chan" Orihime said as Kasumi was still latched to Rukia.

Kasumi finally letting go of Rukia looked at Orihime and gave her a hug to as she hasn't seen her in a while to.

"Ohayou Orihime-san!" she said as she let go of her.

"Oi Kasumi why haven't I seen you over the summer?" Rukia said a little louder then usual voice as the hallways were still pretty loud and the many conversations going around them at the same time.

"I know I have been traveling around to find another job to pay off some bills that have yet to be payed" Kasumi said

"Oi! your still paying for bills! and another job I mean you already have a job and go to school, you know if you need money nii-sama and I can help" Rukia said in a concerned voice.

Kasumi currently lived alone in a small house. After her mother died she has been trying to support herself and her dad at the same time. Her dad is currently in jail for Drugs and violence, but he was trying his best to get out early so he could help Kasumi out. Kasumi usually goes to see her dad every month or so to update on everything. Even though her dad was in jail, she still loved him and he knew that and was motivated to turn over a new leaf when getting out of jail.

"Thanks, but you know me Rukia, I don't like asking people for money" she said as she waved her hands in front of her trying to re assure Rukia everything was fine.

"Demo!"Rukia yelled

"Guys the bell is about to ring we need to head to class" Orihime said as she push the two friends in the hallway to there classroom. Entering the classroom nothing really changed over the break, although the desks seemed to be new, but that was all. The teacher was also not present, probably just a little late. I mean its the first day of school

"Over here" A tall slender man called out waving his hand over his head. He was wearing the school uniform which as usual a white t-shirt with a blue and yellow stripped tie with Khaki colored long pants down to his feet. Having short black hair and glasses he was easily recognized by the trio.

"Ishida!" Kasumi said as she ran up to hug him

"Kasumi-chan is in a happy mood today" Orihime pointed out

"Ohayou Kasumi-san"

Kasumi let go of Ishida and noticed he was wearing his school uniform.

"Ishida, did you forget to take off your uniform from last year" Kasumi said in a sarcastic tone.

"Funny Kasumi, but no, I chose to wear this" He said as he fixed his tie that was wrinkled up a little from the surprise hug he was just given.

"Oi Rukia what do you think?" She said to her friend that was a few inches away from her.

"Ehh..." she didn't know how to respond

"Ishida-kun you look good in them" Orihime pointed out as Ishida turned her way and re adjusted his glasses.

"You think well I think you-" he was saying until a red hair girl came running up to Orihime from the back and gave her a bear hug grabbing on to her chest.

"Hime-chan I missed you so much, your cute smile and you look so cute in that outfit. Ohhh Hime did your marshmallows grow over the summer!"

The girl was none other then Chizuru Honsho. Chizuru always seemed be really attracted to Orihime as she always hugged her when ever should could and fondles with her chest.

"Marshmallows?" Kasumi said to herself

"No way you have marshmallows Honsho, Can I have some!" Kasumi said in an excited tone as she turned away from the conversation she was having with Rukia.

"Kasumi, I sometimes wonder what goes through your head" Rukia said to her oh so helpless friend who was still awaiting for the marshmallows she would probably not get.

"Baka Hitomi I was talking about her breasts!" Chizuru said as she stuck her tongue out.

"Aww...so no marshmallows" Kasumi said in disapointment

"Baka" Rukia said as she slapped her friend in the back of her head. Maybe she could actually smack some sense into her friend.

As Chizuru was still attached to Orihime she was soon hit in the head by an un happy teen. She had black spiky hair to one side and had dark-ish brown eyes. Wearing a plan old t-shirt the color of white with some shorts that were tan, she knocked Chizuru down.

"Tatsuki-chan!"Orihime said in excitement

"Oi baka what did you do that for Arisawa!" Chizuru said as she got up from the tomboyish girl who just hit her.

Orihime hugged her angered friend and everything calmed down a bit. It was 7:10am and the teacher was still not here and everyone had there own group they talked into.

"Yo" A faint, but familiar voice came over to there little group. It were two boys. Keigo Asano and Mizuiro Kojima. The two boys wondered over to the group. the group was getting bigger with more people and yet it still felt like they were missing a few people. The class was getting pretty loud, the class was loud enough to be heard in the halls, but sooner or not the teacher would come, which indeed that happened.

"Well class it seems you seem to be all spirited for school, but we need to get class start, please take your seat everyone" Misato Ochi said in a calm tone as she watched everyone pick there seats. She was familiar with this class and had them for all three years so she really knew the were four rows and in each row there were 8 chairs. Row one was the nearest to the door and row 4 was the closest to the windows. Kasumi sat in row three in the 3th seat, so she could be alittle in the front, but also in the back. Rukia sat right behind her. Ishida sat in the forth row in the 1st seat and Orihime sat behind him. Finally the class settled down and only a few seats had yet to be filled.

"Okay I am going to take attendance" Misato said as she got her clip board and produced to call names.

"Asano here, Kojima, here, Kuchiki here, Hitomi here, Arasawa here, Kurosaki and Yasutora..." She said under her breath as she looked around the room for them.

"Kurosaki Ichigo and Yasutora Sado" She said out loud

"Late as always I see...oh well probably in some fights, they will show up sometime" she said as she continued on. The class whispered around and her remark, but Misato was used to those two showing up late.

"Okay class its time to get started" the teacher said as she was about to start writing until two boys showed up through the door. A little roughed up, the two boys entered the room.

"Oi, sorry were late, just had to deal with some jerks"

"Mhm"

It was Ichigo and Sado that came in. The teacher gave them a quick glance, but procceded.

"Ah yes, well please take a seat now, we need to get started"

"Hai" they both said to the teacher.

"There's only a few seats left so please pick which one, it will be your seat for the year, unless you wish to change seats" she said as she grabbed a piece of chock and started writing on the write board. Only two seats were left One in the front of row 3 and the other one that was seat 4 in row four. Sado took the first seat in the 3rd row. Ichigo wondered to the only seat left and sat down. As he looked to the side he noticed the petite figure looking at him. She was looking at him with her violet eyes that seemed like jewels from a treasure chest. But quickly she look forward again.

She was not happy to sit near Ichigo and Ichigo felt the same. Ichigo just ignored her and pretended she was not there, as did Rukia. You could feel the tension in the room from those two. It wasn't hard to notice from the four friends that were concerned about those two. Kasumi, Ishida, Sado and Orihime knew why they hated each other. Although Ishida and Sado tried to convince Ichigo to give it a rest, his cocky and stubborn attitude prevented it. Rukia also Refused to when Orihime tired to help her. But Kasumi was on Rukia's side. She was also mad at Ichigo. As her best friend she stuck to her side no matter what. And what Ichigo did to her, she won't be forgiving Ichigo for a long time.

Although the few hours went by fast, to the six of them it went by like a sail running a marathon. Kasumi kept fiddling with her pencil, Ishida was listening to the teacher and took notes. Orihime was also some what focused, although she was thinking on how to make the new cupcake she promised Rukia. Rukia just kept looking forward and no were else trying not to acknowledge Ichigo sitting just a few feet away from her. Ichigo had his head down, wishing school would hurry up and Sado was sitting there quite. Finally after the many hours that felt like days to the teens rang, which was a sound of freedom to the kids.

"Okay guys, lunch is at hand, so go eat and come back in the next 45 minutes"

Everyone rushed out to the hallways to again pack the hallways full and crowded. Although some kids were still in the classroom getting things situated.

"Oi Kasumi lets go" Rukia said as she dragged her friend out of the room as far away from there as possible. Kasumi didn't question her or struggle, she let her friend drag her all the way to were they were going.

Orihime looked at the two as they left with a worried expression on her face.

"Even though the incident between Rukia and Ichigo was about a year ago, there still not talking to each other" she though.

"Hime-chan you have to eat lunch with us" Chizuru said as she hugged Orihime again, but again being knocked off by Tatsuki.

"Hai" Orihime left with the group of girls to each lunch and all that was left were the boys. Ichigo was still in a grumpy mood and it was easy to see that.

"Come on guys we only have 45 minutes so lets get going" Keigo said as he was leaving with Mizurio. Sado and Ichigo slowly got up from there seats and proceeded out the door with there friends. Leaving the class with only the teacher, which then closed the door and sat done, to get some food out and eat it quietly for the next 45 minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this is the end of chapter two. Thanks for reading. And remember to review it helps and motivates me to continue. more on Rukia and Ichigo's background will be reveled, you just got to keep reading ;P<strong>

**Kasumi is my own Character. In General she's nice and funny and tends to stick close to her best friends, which in this case Rukia. As childhood friends they have a special friendship.****Her mother died 1 year ago from cancer and yes has been supporting her self and her dad. I don't really need to go into names, but maybe later on. Okay well thats all thanks for reading**

**And again please review and fav! and if you don't I will get Aizen to make you!**

**Aizen: "It was all part of my plan"**

**Me: "shut up, no one reviewed yet!"**

**Aizen: "That was part of my plan to"**

**Me: "Tawake!"**

**Quick Reference:**

**Oi = Hey**

**Hai = Yes**

**Demo = But**

**Baka = Idiot**

**Hime = Princess**

**Tawake = Fool**

**Eto = Uh**


	3. Lingering in the Past

**xX AN: Wow thanks for the reviews, if you find any mistakes or something you can help me improve on please do tell, every little bite helps me become a better writer. I know I have a while to go, but I am trying :P**

**Thanks for the reviews OnepieceX3, tmanoo66, Aizawa Li Syoaran Vessalius.**

**I always read reviews and do take note if you have something to tell me so thanks :).**

**I try and update maybe every two days, I like writing in school so I have a rough draft ready to be typed up and ready. ;P**

**Anyways onto the story**

**First I don't own Bleach, Rukia or Ichigo or any bleach character, Tite Kubo does.**

**I own Kasumi my own Character. Also if you wish to see what she looks like its on my deviant art page which the link is located on my profile.**

**_Please NOTE:_**

**_Italic Writing means its the Past. Pretty important_**

**Lingering in the Past **

* * *

><p>Lunch was still in session for another 30 minutes. The kids all use there lunch time to hang out with there friends and of course eat lunch. At the Cafeteria the lunch line was huge and it was growing bigger and bigger. But since Rukia dragged Kasumi out of the classroom so fast they were able to get there lunch pretty early. They exited out of the lunch room to go to there usual hang out place just the two of them go to. Its a quiet place with a few trees surrounding the area and since it was on top of a little hill they had full view of the school yard. It was one of the peaceful lunch areas both of them could go to. As they arrived the trees were a Golden color with redness hidden somewhere in the trees. The leaves were falling one by one as the winds pushed the branches around.<p>

Kasumi sat down under one of the bigger trees that was there. She gently put her tray down to examine her food and decided what to eat first. On it was a small bowl of chicken soup and some rice with a juice pouch. She quickly grabbed for the juice pouch and proceeded to drink it. As for Rukia, she chose to sit in the tree that was over Kasumi. Rukia was different and loved to be in high places. Although for Kasumi she has a phobia of high places. Rukia just looked at her food for a while and started to stare into space. After a while she wondered off into her thoughts.

**XxXxxXxxxxXxX**

_"Ichiberry!" a petite figure came running down the street up to Ichigo who was about to cross the street to head home after a long day of school. She was waving a hand over her head to make herself more noticeable, but Ichigo already knew who it was because of the horrific name he was called and the gorgeous violet eyes __that seemed to sparkle in the sun,__ that were coming closer and closer by the second._

_"Yo Midget, and stop calling me Ichiberry you know I hate that name" he hissed a little_

_"Tawake I am not a midget!" she said as she kicked Ichigo right in the knee not to hard but hard enough to make him notice she wasn't kidding._

_Just because Kuchiki Rukia was 14 years old standing only 4'6 doesn't mean she could bring down a 5'4 Kurosaki Ichigo. _

_"What the hell!" he said as he was grasping his knee that was in pain_

_"When will you learn to stop calling me that name"_

_"Until you stop calling me Ichiberry" _

_"Whatever Ichiberry"_

_"Why you!"_

_for a while thrown remarks went between the two and the heated "talking" started to attract unwanted attention. But after a few minutes the two calmed down and Rukia got right to the point._

_"Ichiberry I need you to look at something and tell me what you think" she said as she reached in her backpack to reveal a large sketchpad with the name "Rukia's Art" on it. She handed the pad over to Ichigo. Inside was the first art project for her freshman year. The art project was about socialization. Of course she did her usual chappy theme. _

_"Sure as long as your drawings aren't as suck ish as usual" he said as he started to open the sketch pad._

_"Baka" Rukia said under her breath_

_Inside was a four panel comic Rukia made. Since the theme was Socialization she decided to use two characters. There were two bunnies. One was named Ichi and the other bunny was named Ruki. Now the first panel was a drawing of Ruki and Ichi Playing tag. Ruki was it and was chasing Ichi. The second panel was Ruki getting a piggy back ride from Ichi. The third panel was Ichi and Ruki sleeping under a big oak tree and the last panel had Ruki giving Ichi a kiss on the cheek. All four drawings made by yours truly Kuchiki Rukia and she was damn proud of it._

_"Good huh" Rukia said in a proud Kuchiki tone_

_"I spent a few days thinking of it and then drawing it out, I know for sure I will get an A" _

_Ichigo contniue to examine the little comic and mumbled to himself sometimes, but so quiet Rukia couldn't understand him._

_"Little Midget" Ichigo said as he continued to look at the sketch pad_

_"WHAT I am not a little midge-" before she could continue her violet phase towards the orange haired teen, Ichigo Slammed down softly on her lips. Rukia was shocked a little but once the passionate kiss took over both of them she couldn't think about anything else. He then retreated away to give her back the sketch pad._

_"Rukia" Ichigo said as he turned around facing around the opposite direction. Rukia listen closely as when he usually calls her by her real name its pretty important. _

_"Your drawings still suck"_

_Rukia had a "What the hell" face on _

_"BAKA" Rukia screamed as she was about o hit Ichigo for the second time_

_"But my girlfriend doesn't suck" he said as he turned his face to Rukia with a big smile on his face. Rukia stopped dead in her tracks and gave him a smile back and laughed a little._

_"Ichigo" She said as she continued to smile_

_"Huh"_

_She then hit Ichigo hard on the shoulders_

_"OI!" he said a he winced in pain _

_"I love you to" she said as she kissed him on the cheek. She then cheerfully ran in front of him then turning around with a huge smile on her face that only Ichigo could make her do. She then gestured him to follow her to where ever she was taking him and Ichigo followed._

**XXxXXxXXxXxxxx**

Eye's closed Rukia was breathing lightly as she was leaning against the trunk of the tree while sitting on the branch she climbed up to. After eating her chicken soup and rice, she noticed that Rukia had been silent for a while. So she decided to see whats up. She got up and look up to were she was. She couldn't get a good view of Rukia as she was hidden behind a few branches. She didn't want to go up there so she yelled out her name.

"RUKIA! you okay?" She said waiting for an answer. She didn't get a response back. She decided to get some rocks and sticks and maybe try and throw some at her to wake her up. So she grabbed a few rocks and sticks that happened to be close by and started to throw them up. Sadly she should of remember that her throwing really sucked and could only through about 10 was getting impatient and decided Screw it. She grabbed the closes branch and started to climb. She climbed until she reached her dozed of friend with her lunch try still on her lap. Kasumi told herself not to look down, but she did which made her even more nervous. They were about 15 FT off the ground. But she though it was like 50ft. She grabbed on to a branch tightly and proceeded to wake up her knocked out friend.

"Rukia..Oi Rukia" She said as she shook her groggy friend.

Rukia still in a daze she was welcomed back in the real world with two Blue eyes looking at her with confusion.

"Guess you fell asleep, I don't blame you, first day of school always gets me tired to, but that's where food comes in" Kasumi said laughing a little

"Um Rukia can we get down please" Kasumi said as she looked down once again.

"Ahaha sure"

They both climbed down to the safe ground, even though they were about 15ft high, Kasumi has an easy way of imagining things much higher. When they got to the ground they started to head off to the cafeteria to drop off there trays and head back to class.

Currently on the roof of the high school were the boys. Ichigo, Ishida, Sado, Keigo and Mizurio were all sitting down eating lunch.

"How is this fair, WHERE ARE ALL THE GIRLS I we all going to die alone!" Keigo said as he started to run around in circles like a crazy loon. Mizurio was trying to calm Keigo, but Keigo was to caught up in his thoughts. Sado just watched from afar and Ishida was next to Ichigo. Ishida turned to Ichigo's direction and notice Ichigo wasn't paying attention. He was staring at the concert lost. He was missing something very important.

**XxXxxXXXXxXXX**

_It was early spring and spring break was in session for all the kids. The weather was perfect for outdoor activities. Everyone seemed to enjoy the pleasant weather they were given and people were taking advantage of this time. People went fishing or to the beach, some spent time working out, what ever the case people seemed to be more active as ever. Even the town gym seemed to be over crowded with people. But for the two instructors it was no big deal. With the day off from school the pair decided to make a some money for themselves to go out for dinner, although they could easily get money from there gaurdians they decided it would be better to have the enjoyment of being paid. Since there were more people then usual the two split the people into two groups they got to decide who they wanted as there instructor, and luckily it was a good even match on each side._

_"Okay my group were going to the left side please follow me" Ichigo said as he was wearing black gym pants, a white T-shirt and sneakers._

_"And my group to the right" Rukia said as she was wearing gym shorts and a white tank top while around her neck was a blue head band._

_The groups followed there instructors the first thing they had to do was some stretches before moving onto the weights. After they all did the stretches everyone went to a station they chose. If they needed help they were able to call either Ichigo or Rukia. Seemed like Ichigo attracted the girls as he was called upon by a brown hair girl. _

_"Um so how do you to this" she said childish voice_

_"What you do his you sit down facing the weights. Then you grab on to the two bars and you pull up, this will help with your arm muscles" Ichigo said as he demonstration for the "confused" girl._

_"Oh wow your so strong" she said with a giggle_

_"Hey can you teach how to become strong" another girl came up to him as he was getting up from the weight machine_

_"I would love to be taut by you" said a blonde girl approaching him_

_He was starting to get swarmed with girls asking for help. Rukia was watching from afar, with a pissed look on her face. Being his girlfriend, Rukia has to face with so many girls trying to get Ichigo. Also she is not the jealous type, she couldn't stand it. But she tired to ignore it because it was all going to be worth it later. She put on a strong face and proceeded to help her group members. _

_Ichigo could see Rukia watching as he was crowded with girls. He knew what was on her mind, but he had something in mind that would make Rukia happy. But first he had to deal with all the girls. Giving all the girls "help" on what they asked, Ichigo finally got all the girls off his back, but that didn't stop the girls from staring at his amazing body._

_He put his plan into action and walked over to Rukia who was helping a young girl. _

_"Oi, Rukia care to help me with something" He said as he tapped her shoulder_

_"What?" she turned _

_Ichigo grabbed both of her shoulders for a second making sure the girls could see, then kissed Rukia on her soft pink lips. Rukia knew what Ichigo was doing and she was suprised Ichigo did such a thing, but she couldn't be happier. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Kissed him back. Of course it wasn't a long kiss, but Ichigo got to message clear to any girl who wanted to flirt with him. Rukia was the only one for him and he just proved it pretty good. The girls were in shock, some were jealous and wished it was them being kissed by Ichigo, but they could only dream of such a think. _

_"Ichigo, I didn't know you did such things" Rukia said as she smiled at him_

_"Pfff well I didn't know you were the jealous type" he said with a cocky smile_

_"You try having to watch your boyfriend get surrounded by girls" as she rolled her eyes_

_"First, I don't have a boyfriend, because I have an amazing girlfriend and second that would never happen because I would beat the crap out of the guys would would try and flirt with you" he said as he punched his own hand with his fist. Both laughing they both had to continue there jobs to get that money. In the end they made enough to go out for dinner. It turned out to be one of the greatest days for both of them._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Still in his own world Ichigo didn't notice Keigo asking him a question while he was flailing his arms to snap Ichigo back into the real world.

"ICHIGO! are you going to answer the question" Keigo kept saying to an oh so out of it Ichigo.

"Oh Keigo, sorry what did you ask" Ichigo said as he rubbed his eyes

"I said are you coming to the annual new years party because last year you didn't" Keigo said

"Oh, I don't know, that's not really on my mind, but I will think about it" Ichigo said as he got up from his current seat he was sitting at and headed back to the class.

"Where are going Ichigo?" Mizurio asked

"Class, the bells about to ring, lets go" he said as he waved them on

"Oh your right I didn't even realize what time it was" Keigo said as he looked at his cellphone

"Its time for gym so lets go!" the excited Keigo yelled as he ran in front of Ichigo

The group walked headed back to class, but not without someone recognizing Ichigo's behavior. Ishida knew something was on his mind and he had a pretty good Idea, but more specifically who it was, he just didn't want to jump to conclusions so early.

"Ishida, you noticed to" Sado came up behind Ishida and said quietly so only Ishida could hear him

"Sado..Mhm, but we can't assume it" he said to his big friend

"Mm" Sado said

It was only the first day of school and the day was just getting started.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, updated as soon as I could. Just a little on the two past's.<strong>

**Yes they were both girlfriend and boyfriend, but your going to have to keep reading to see what tore these two apart.**

**There 14 in the past, and if doing the math you can tell its freshman year ;P. its only a little ways back, but they go back pretty far, I don't know when I will put it in, but I am getting an idea.**

**If you find any mistakes send me in a note :) if you think you find anything I can improve tell me :)**

**Please review, but I know you will because it's all part of my plan**

**Aizen: Kenta don't take my line!**

**Me: Whatever**

**EDIT: Thanks for corrections Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius I am looking into it and improving the chapters :)**


	4. Team Work! or Not

**xXAN: Wow Sorry for the late Update to the story, School life is like taking over and I had a little writers block, but I am back and still improving, thats for all the help OnepieceX3 and **Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius **With the grammar and spelling and everything XDI also watched the new bleach episode which was 342 T^T SO Cute and wonderful an amazing! Ichiruki is the best ;D. Anyways on to the story. Might be a short one, but I we will see.**

**Thanks for reviewing all and for faving :) I am sorry again for taking a while XD**

**Tite Kubo owns Bleach and his Characters, I own my Characters the same old same old**

**TEAM WORK! or Not**

* * *

><p>Finally lunch was over and kids had to get back to class. Most of the kids went to there classrooms, but for Misato's class it was time for physical education which was taught by Kagine-sensei. He's a muscular man with black hair and a mustache. Kagine is a very strict man, who is easily angered. Most of the kids in the class knew him from the years at high school, he was a teacher who didn't want to bring shame to the school, so if you did something bad he would make you pay. The kids went to there changing rooms of course to change into there P.E uniforms and of course there was a girl's room and a boy's room. The kid's dispersed to the rooms quickly after lunch.<p>

"Ugg I hate physical education, or maybe its Kagine-sensei, I think he hates me" Kasumi said as she was changing her light blue shirt to put on her P.E. which was a white shirt with blue sleeves.

"Why would you say that" Rukia said

Continuing to change Kasumi explained

"well last year he made me do all these stupid laps and push ups and like no one else had to do them" she said as she was finally fully dressed with blue pants that had white strips on the side of them and blue, white tennis shoes.

"Oh Kasumi-chan he doesn't hate you, maybe he thinks you need to work more harder" Orihime said

"Naa, I think it's just because you complain to much" Tatsuki added

"Or you don't do anything besides sit and watch" Chizuru said in a scoff tone.

"WHAT! I do work hard, I don't complain and I don't sit and watch, what is it gang up on Kasumi day?" she said in a annoyed tone

"Oi, Kasumi calm down, I mean you asked" Tatsuki said as she started to head to the door the lead to the field.

"Pfff" Kasumi said as she rolled her eyes

"Girls girls can we just get along please" Orihime said as she was trying to calm the bickering teens

A loud knock on the door got the girls attention followed by a man's voice screaming

"GET OUT HERE GIRLS, YOU TAKING TO LONG AND WE ARE STARTING CLASS NOW!" Kagine said with an angry voice

The girls looked at each other and proceeded out the door to the field. Everyone was now present and the class could begin. First Kagine explained what they were going to do for the period and started taking role.

"Okay since it's the first day of school, it doesn't mean I am going to go easy on you!, first thing we will be doing is an easy exercise that will need balance in it then we will do a few laps around the track followed by some basketball. NOW I am going to assign you partners and these people will be your partner for the activities we will be doing. I don't want to hear any complaining, because this is my class, and what I say goes" Kagine then started picking through the crowd and assigning partners

"Michiru and Mizuiro your together, Mahana and Keigo, Orihime and Uryu, Kasumi and Tatsuki, Sado and Chizuru, Ichigo and Rukia"

"EHHH"

"WHAT!"

"On great"

Rukia, Ichigo and Kasumi said in unison.

"DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM YOU THREE!" Kagine screamed as he looked at all three of them

"Yeah why do I have to be partners with that girl over there" Ichigo said with an angry tone as he pointed to Rukia

"THAT GIRL!, dumbass I have a name" Rukia scream over to Ichigo who was still pointed at the angry girl

"Yes big problem sensei" Kasumi saying as she was looking at the two.

"I DON'T CARE, YOU WILL STAY WITH THOSE PEOPLE FOR THE CLASS WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT, NOW I WANT TWO LAPS OUT OF ALL THREE OF YOU FOR INTERRUPTING ME, GO GO GO AND NO STOPPING!" He said with the loudest voice, Then directing the three to the tracks with a single point.

"Been here only for a few damn minutes and already running stupid laps" Kasumi said under her breath

With the rest of the class watching, the three of them made there way to the tracks to start there laps. Rukia jogged ahead to stay away from Ichigo and Ichigo was behind her a few feet while Kasumi was just barley even jogging, maybe it wasn't even considered jogging. But the three made there way around.

"Now don't be like those kids and interrupt me, now everyone get with your partner and get one egg" He said handing them a basket of eggs.

"Eggs, what the hell" people all said making sure sensei would not hear there remarks.

"Now I bet your wondering why eggs, and what are we going to do with them, well you will get a few feet across from your partner and start throwing it back and forth, after each throw you need to get a little farther apart. I would say about 20 feet the most. This will test to see if your good with balance and will help your coordination"

As Kagine was explaining Rukia was on her last lap, still with Ichigo behind her, And Kasumi was slowly making it to her last lap next to Rukia.

"HURRY UP YOU THREE" he said

The three finally finished there two laps and got with there partners. Most of everyone got there egg and started the exercise. With the exception of Rukia having to work with Ichigo, they remained silent while they threw the egg to each other. Everyone was doing a pretty good job and little by little everyone was about 15 feet across from there partners.

"This is so dumb, what does an egg have to do with P.E. This is so irrelevant to anything we should be doing and its pointless" Kasumi ranted on to Tatsuki

"Although that's another one of your complaints, yes this is dumb" She said as she tossed the egg to her partner

"Stop throwing it so far baka" Rukia said as she threw the egg harder ad farther so Ichigo would have to chase for it

"Dumbass you stop it!" Ichigo scowled

With each throw becoming further and much faster, they both threw insults across to each other at the same time. Angered and boiled with rage, Rukia wasn't paying attention and when she was throwing the egg it slipped out of her and and flew somewhere. Rukia lost track of the egg and looked around.

"Now look what you done" Ichigo said as he pointed out where the egg had flown to

"Yuck" Kasumi said in a grossed out tone. She was covered with egg on her head and was not the happiest person alive. Tatsuki ran to her aid and started wiping the egg off of her. While Rukia started to call her self stupid for doing such an act.

"Well don't they all seem happy" Ishida said to Orihime who was watching the while think with Sado beside them. Watching from afar, the three started to head over to there direction.

The coach was not in sight and didn't know what was currently happening and the teens hoped to keep it that way, until they could solve it before they were busted. Kasumi got most of the egg off of her, but not without throwing a few cuss words around.

"Gomen Kasumi" Rukia said as she had a very guilty face on

After all the excitement, Tatsuki walked Kasumi to the bathrooms to get the remaining egg out of her hair.

Sado, Orihime and Ishida approached to Rukia and Ichigo who refused to look at each other again. Ishida was getting tired of there stubborn attitude towards each other and he just about had enough, it didn't just effect them, it affected the whole group to. When ever Ichigo was with Ishida and Sado Rukia would not hang out with them and if Rukia was with Orhime and Kasumi, Ichigo would not hang out with them to. So in the end there was one big group and it ended up into two separate groups.

"Thats it you two!, you guys need to stop thinking of yourselves and think about other people like your friends"

"Can you two just get along and forget about the past" Ishida said as he had his arms crossed as he was not impressed by the two

"Mhm, Rukia, please we don't want you to be un happy" Orihime said with tears forming in her eyes

"...Your right guys...I am not happy because I am paired up with carrot top over there." Rukia said

"You little" Ichigo muttered to himself

"Ichigo, you will be my partner okay and Orihime will be your partner Rukia, will that work out guys"

"Mhm"

"Yes, thank you"

Ichigo and Rukia said as they parted ways with there new partners. Everything started to ease down and the tension in the air started to lift up. Kasumi finally came back with no egg on her. Most of the other teens just stopped the activity or some others just started throwing the eggs at trees. It was obvious this was no fun for anyone and it was a boring activity. But lucky Basketball was next, so all they had to do was wait for Kagine to come back.

"Speaking of the devil were is Kagine-sensei" Kasumi said as she looked around

"I want to start some real activities, like Basketball, I will kick all your asses!" Kasumi said in a excited voice

"Yeah right, I am better at Basketball and you know it! besides I was the one who taught you" Tatsuki said

The two started to bicker on, but the others just ignores them for now. Finally after a few minutes of his absent, Kagine came back to see his students sitting down and just chatting. With a un pleased expression on his face, it looked like he could blow up any minute. He was only gone for a few minutes and the class was already showing they weren't going to do anything. Kagine was about to say something, but was interrupted by a few boys.

"Before you go off on everyone, I want to say that some of out eggs broke and we didn't have any to work with, we were also waiting for you to come back" Ishida explained

"Besides it was a useless activity" Ichigo added on with a pissed on face

"Fine!...EVERYONE GET UP WERE GOING TO START BASKETBALL NOW!" Kagine screamed as he ordered everyone to follow him to the basketball court.

Everyone came to the outside basketball court and were separated between the boys and girls. The girls had one half and the boys had the other half. The coached didn't do Coed a lot, but in some cases he would, but since it was the first day he decided not to have coed teams. Basketball went pretty fast by. Everyone pretty much enjoyed themselves and almost everyone got to make a basket for there team. Tatsuki made most the basket for her team while Sado made all the baskets for his team. Kasumi and Tatsuki were on opposite teams which gave them both that chance to settle the score on who was better at basketball. Tatsuki beat Kasumi by a staggering 13 to 3. But for the most part everyone enjoyed it. Finally P.E. Was over and everyone went back to the lockers to change. Some people took a quick shower to get the smell of sweat off of them. Other's just changed.

"Rukia I will see ya in a bit, I have Karate for class right now, I know you have art class of course so have fun in there" Kasumi said as she parted ways with Tatsuki

"Oi, Kasumi see ya, make sure to kick ass" Rukia said as both of them bumped fist

It was near the end of the day and all the teens went to there elective class. Orihime was in cooking class, Ishida and Rukia were in Art class and Kasumi, Sado and Ichigo were in Karate. The bell rang and everyone was in there class by now.

"Yo Sado" Kasumi said

"Ichigo" Tatski said

The two met up with the two boys and started talking. Karate was a fun class to them. Sado and Ichigo took the class because they wanted to use it to protect people they care about and to beat up the "bad kids". Tatsuki took it to improve in her martial arts and Kasumi took it so she would know how to fight back in an emergency. For whatever the reason they had a reason for taking karate. Jinso-Sensei finally came and took over the class.

Orihime was excited for cooing. She loved to cook so much and it was a strong passion for her. She wanted to get better at cooking and would learn a ll new cooking recipes and then add her own unique flavor to it.

"HIME-CHAN" A young red head came up to hug the surprised girl from behind her back.

"Oh Chizuru its nice to see you" Orihime managed to say as she was still being squeezed to death

"Silly I took it because Hime-Chan was in it, also I kind of liked cooking" she said as she finally let go

The two continued to talk until the teacher, Lisia-Sensei walked in. Class was now about to begin and the kids were ready. Mean while in art class. Rukia and Ishida were sitting next to each other. They were quiet for while, but started to make small talk about art and the class. Rukia was excited because she loved art a lot and always kept a drawing book with all her little drawings she did. Ishida did like art, but he preferred sowing more, although sowing class was not an elective anymore he decided to give art a try. As class begun, Maro-sensei started to introduce herself as she was a new teacher to the school. The kids introduced themselves to her and the class started to roll on.

Finally school was out and was done. Everyone was excited to go home after the first day of school. A tired and Drama filled day, people ran out of the hallways and to there homes or cars. Although it was a stressful day for Rukia, she mostly enjoyed it. She enjoyed seeing her friends again and it was a pretty exciting day so Rukia walked out of the school to start the walk back home.

Most kids were in walking distance to school, so a lot of kids walked home in groups.

As Rukia started up she was stopped by Orihime who waved her down as she was exiting school, with Tatsuki and Kasumi.

"Ah Rukia, would you like to walk home with us" Orihime said as she headed to Rukia's direction

"Yeah come on, we all live in the same neighborhood anyways" Tatsuki added

"Lets go Rukia" Kasumi said as she motioned her arm to her direction

Rukia looked at the three and smiled at them

"Ah thanks guys" she said as she wondered to the trio

"Man I can't wait to get home and eat some Ramen, its going to be great" Kasumi said in excitement

"Kasumi, your still eating it, you know its not good for you" Rukia said

"Yeah, but you know its my favorite, its yummy, cheap and I love it" Kasumi said as she fought back

"Kasumi-chan would you like to try a new cupcake I am making" Orihime said

"Sure Orihime" Kasumi agreed

The four continued to walk to there homes until they had to part ways for the night. Each of them said there goodbyes for the night and they headed off in different directions.

"ICHIGO" Keigo jumped and screamed as he landed on Ichigo's back.

"Don't think your walking home alone, Lets go!" Keigo dragged Ichigo to Sado, Ishida and Mizurio

"OIII" Ichigo could only say as he was dragged like a rag doll. Finally Ichigo got Keigo off of him with a good hit

"You don't have to be so mean Ichigo" Keigo said as he was rubbing his face were Ichigo hit him

The four started to walk home and talk about how the day went. It was an okay for Ichigo. Even though there was some drama he pretty much enjoyed the day. He was just happy to get back home and lock himself in his room.

Everyone arrived at there home after the 15 minute walk and they said there goodbyes, till next morning.

Rukia headed into her house. She got the key that was hidden under the front door mat and unlocked the once locked door. Opening the door, it was quiet and no one was home. Bayakuya was still at work and wasn't going to come home anytime soon. Rukia fixed up some soup to eat and watched some TV. After a while, she got out some papers for her Nii-sama to sign for school and went to her room.

A few blocks over Ichigo was in his room reading a book. Yuzu called up to Ichigo for dinner, but requested that he didn't want to eat dinner as he was not hungry. Putting his book down, he started to stare at his ceiling for awhile and just started to think, he was thinking of a lot of thinks. Night was approaching for everyone and rooms soon became dark. Ichigo sat up to look at the big bright moon that was right in front of his window. Then he laid down and pulled his covers over his face

The day ended for everyone. Everyone got home before dark came. The moon was bright and it lite up Karakura town as everyone seemed to settle in for the night. One by one lights from houses turned off signalling that a new day was going to begin again in the morning. Since it was the first day of school none of the kids really had any homework to do so they were able to relax that day. It was a pretty good ending for the first day of school, but a lot of things were going to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay ending of Chapter 4. Its the end of the day of course.<strong>

**The egg part was just for fun, like many said, it was pointless, but it was a fun thing to write, also I actually had to do that in my P.E. class, it was amazingly entertaining. Kids were of course dropping the eggs, it turned out to be a big mess. Our teacher said the reason we did it was to see if we can be mature about it or something stupid . Are teacher was weird. Anyways back to the story**

**Sorry if it feels rushed. I had some writers block a little, but got through it. I had to make some teacher names up for each class, they won't be a big role in the story just for a heads up. Thanks for all the reviews it does help me continue. I am not perfect, yes there might be some mistakes. If you see some please do tell. This is the first fanfiction I will probably stick to. There might be some holes, but that what comes with improving. Of course I have everyone to thank for the help. I got a interesting review saying that they hope Ichigo's and Rukia's relationship wasn't torn apart from cheating. I can tell you this, no its not, I am not that corny and Its not going to be predictable until it comes up in the chapters. I don't know how many chapters it will be. I mean it took 4 chapters or one day. I probably will lengthen it more, but for no I hope you do enjoy :)**

**Thank you for re****ading, reviewing and faving Keep doing so or I will have Kasumi come to your house and eat all your Ramen MUAHAHA**

**Kasumi: No its true**

**Me: Indeed**


End file.
